Nowhere to run
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: Tori and Kira get trapped. What will they do when they've got nowhere to run? Femslash.


_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

_This oneshot was requested by a friend on a PR forum. It was originally supposed to be a drabble, but I couldn't get it all into something that short, so I had to expand it._

_Thanks to Project314 for betaing and coming with helpfull comments, and for the chapter title. Couldn't have done it without you!_

--

**Nowhere to run**

--

Kira and Tori walked across Dr. O's garden, pulling their coats more tightly around themselves. It was freezing cold, and neither wanted to be out longer than they had to.

The snow was tramped down since Shane, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, Conner, Ethan and Trent had been out there doing god knows what (and neither of the girls wanted to know exactly what either). At least Cam and Dr. O had some dignity.

They'd gotten about halfway when the boys shot up behind walls of snow, each of them with a snowball in their hands. Tori and Kira stared at them, stopping.

"Uh, guys..." Tori said slowly. "You really, really shouldn't do what you're going to do."

Too late; Snowballs flew towards them. The two girls ran, both of them getting hit by a few as they went. They dove behind one of the walls of Dr. O's house and pressed themselves against it, looking at eachother.

Kira smiled slightly as she brushed away the snow from Tori's hair and clothes.

Tori shook her head. "Those boys..." she sighed and brushed Kira off in return.

Kira chuckled. "They're just like five year olds when it comes to snow," she agreed.

Tori nodded with a small smile.

They stood in silence for a while, and just listened to see if they could hear something. Not a sound. Tori carefully poked her head around the corner, but quickly withdrew when a snowball hit right by her head.

"Boys!" she huffed. The corners of Kira's mouth twitched upwards, and Tori scowled at her.

"Guess we're stuck here for a while," Kira said after a slight pause. "Well, unless you wanna climb over_ that_."

She pointed at the fence not too far away. Only if they did climb over it, and getting covered in snow in the process, they would land in some very ugly bushes.

Tori sighed, shaking her head. "I'd rather not."

She promptly proceeded to sit down in the snow. Kira looked down at her, before she sighed and dropped down beside her.

"Maybe we could climb through a window?" Tori suggested after a little while.

"Dr. O would kill us." Kira replied, playing a little with the snow. "Besides, he's completely paranoid, and keep his windows locked unless he's right by them."

Tori frowned. "Too much rangering?"

Kira nodded. "Yup."

They sat there for another few minutes, hearing only silence and occasional steps from the boys not so far away.

"Why does it have to be so cold?" Kira grumbled, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Tori shook her head, but still moved closer. She felt Kira tense, but ignored it.

She wrapped an arm around the singer's back and moved a little more so they sat bunched together.

"We share our body heat, making it less cold." she explained at Kira's slightly confused look.

"Oh." Kira nodded in understanding. She wrapped her own arm hesitantly around Tori, and they sat huddled together.

"Now I just hope they don't come around the corner." she said.

"Nah," Tori dismissed. "They wouldn't dare."

Kira frowned, but decided not to ask. They sat there for a bit, not quite sure what to do.

"This is actually kind of comfortable," Tori said after a while. "Cold, but.. comfortable."

Kira chuckled, looking at the blonde. Tori looked back at her, and smiled.

Before Kira quite registered what had happened, Tori had given her a quick peck on the lips. Kira stared, mouth half open, and cheeks red. Tori blushed slightly, biting her lower lip, fighting back a smile.

Kira closed her mouth, now staring in wonder, with a small pout (not that she'd ever admit it). "What was that for?" she asked finally.

"I just... got... caught up in the moment." Tori said sheepishly. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what else was I supposed to say? I don't know why I did it." Tori sighed. "Was it that bad?"

Kira spluttered. "I'm not like that!"

"Maybe not, but everone's a little bi." Tori replied with a small grin. Kira scowled and crossed her arms.

"C'mon, I wasn't _that_ bad!" Tori protested.

"Prove it." Kira replied with a small smirk.

Tori pounced on her.

--

Dustin slowly walked back from where he'd been spying on the two girls.

The other boys frowned at his expression.

"What?" Shane asked, slightly worried that they might have hurt the girls.

"Dude..." Dustin breathed.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked.

Dustin scratched his head, thinking for a brief second. Then he shrugged to himself and walked away.

The others stared at each other, and then hurried after him.

"C'mon, tell us what they did!"

"What did you see?"

"Dustin!"


End file.
